Decendent of Himura
by Steve Jester
Summary: Digimon/Love Hina/Rurouni Kenshin Hikari Yagami inherits the legendary reverse blade sword used by Kenshin Himura. summary not good. First chapter a little akward, but I'll get to the good stuff soon.


__

Descendent of Himura  
Chapter 1: The New Heir  
By Steve Jester

  


Notes Disclaimers and bullshit: Ok, I'm fucked! I have decided to try my hand in great crossover. It's a Digimon/Love Hina/Rurouni Kenshin crossover! Romantic relationships that will either start out the fic or be made during the fic are Takeru/Hikari (from Digimon), Taichi/Sora changing to Yamato/Sora (sorry, but it will be inevitable with some of the plot, from Digimon), Ken/Myako (from Digimon), Koushiro/Mimi (from Digimon), Iori (Digimon)/Shinobu (Love Hina), and Keitaro/Naru (from Love Hina) Should be interesting. I own absolutely nothing! Note: I still thought, at the end and after I re-read it a few times that this was still within the bounds of PG-13, but I will admit, it is my loose interpretation of the rating. To some people this may resemble an R fic, and it may receive that promotion later, but as of now I believe it is PG-13, for now.

  


"It's time," a shadowy figure against a black backdrop said.

"The Yagami family of Odaiba will soon choose the next heir," another said.

"Who will they choose?"

"It has come down to two, Taichi and Hikari."

"When?" the fist asked.

"Tonight, hopefully."

"Excellent," the first said, "Hopefully this one will be better than their mother."

  


Hikari Yagami walked down the street towards her apartment hand in hand with her boyfriend, Takeru Takeshi. Today was Hikari's birthday and they spent it at the movies, "So Hikari, how was the movie?"

"I liked it," Hikari said, "Thanks Takeru."

"Hey, least I could do on your birthday."

"Thanks," Hikari said as they reached the apartment door. Hikari opened the door, the apartment was pitch black.

"Aren't you going in Hikari?" Takeru asked.

"Yea, but I wonder why the lights are out," she said turning them on.

"SURPRISE!"

Hikari literally fell backwards from shock straight into Takeru's arms. "Don't scare me like that again!"

Taichi walked up to his sister, "Hey, talk to Sora and Mimi, it was their idea."

Myako walked over, "Ok, let's get you to the couch, you've got presents to open."

All of a sudden someone tapped Takeru on his shoulder, "Sorry we're late."

"Ah, Kitsune!" Mr. Yagami said, "Almost thought you wouldn't make it!"

"You think I would miss my cousin's 17th birthday?" Kitsune said, "Hope you guys don't mind that I brought a few friends."

"Really?" Mrs. Yagami said, "Well the more the merrier! Come on in! We'll introduce everyone before the presents."

Everyone took any available seating. "Alright, Kitsune, why don't you introduce your friends."

"Well, most of you are new to me so I'll introduce myself too," Kitsune said, "I'm Mitsune Konno, my friends call me Kitsune. I'm Hikari and Taichi's cousin."  
A girl dressed in traditional warrior gi sitting in a chair in the kitchen said, "My name is Motoko Aoyama."

Another girl, dressed in a t-shirt and had really long hair said, "I'm Naru Narusegawa, and the guy next to me is my boyfriend…"

"Keitaro Urashima." Yamato said.

"Yamato? I didn't know you would be here?" Naru said.

"Yep, Hikari's a friend of mine, plus she's my brother's boyfriend so…"

"Whoa!" Myako said, "What's going on here?"

"Naru, Keitaro, Mimi, Sora, Koushiro, Yamato, and I all have the same class at Tokyo U," Taichi said, "English 301 right?"

"The only class I remember that all of us are in," Mimi said.

"Well, let's go back to the introductions," Kitsune said.

A girl who was sitting by the fridge said as she picked up more food, "I'm Kaolla Su!"

"Kaolla!" Motoko said moving her away from the food, "That's not polite!"

"Anyway," Kitsune said looking around, "Hey Naru, have you seen Shinobu?"

"Hmmm… she was right behind me too," Naru said, "Ah, Shinobu come in, don't be shy."

A small girl came in the door, "Hi, I'm Shinobu Maehara."

"Now come on girl don't be shy," Mrs. Yagami said, "Any friend of Kitsune's is a friend of ours now please sit next to Iori."

Shinobu sat down next to Iori, "Well, I'm Mr. Yagami, that's my lovely wife and you all know Hikari and Taichi."

Yamato, who's wardrobe consisted of black, black and more black, waved his hand, "I'm Yamato Ishada. Yes I'm the lead singer of the Teen-Age Wolves and no, there will be no autographs this evening."

A small chuckle erupted form all gathered, Takeru spoke above the laughter, "Yes, my brother, the rock star. I'm Takeru Takaishi."

Daisuke gave a small wave, "I happen to be Odaiba's rising star on the soccer team! I'm Daisuke Motimya."

"Then why can I strip the ball from you every time I play against you?" A guy in a gray jump suit said, "I'm Ken Ichijouji."

Myako lifted her head off of Ken's shoulders, "I'm Ken's girlfriend, Myako Inoue."

Koushiro leaned back in his chair, "I'm Koushiro Izumi and this is my fiancé Mimi Tachikawa."

Sora put her arm around Taichi, "I'm Taichi's wife, Sora Taken- I mean Yagami."

Hikari looked up at her sister-in-law, "Still not used to using your new surname?"

"No, not yet," Sora said, "but I'll learn."

Again a chorus of laughter. After everything calmed down Jyou spoke up, "I'm Jyou Kiddo."

Iori rose his hand a little before saying, "I'm Iori Hida."

"Well then, lets get to the presents, shall we?" Mrs. Yagami said while passing a present to Hikari. For the next half an hour presents were opened and cake was served to the guests. All of a sudden Mrs. Yagami asked fro everyone's attention, "Ok, I have something to share. You all know about the legend of Hitokiri Batousai Kenshin Himura?"

"He's only the greatest swordsman who ever lived," Motoko said.

The remainder of the group nodded their heads, "Well, if you remember that when his son turned seventeen Himura passed his reverse blade sword down to his son. That sword was passed down through many generations, through three families. Now if you'll excuse me Kitsune," she said motioning for Kitsune to move away from the closet door, "It must make a brief snit in the Yagami family." Mrs. Yagami opened the door and pulled out a sword, adorned by a scabbard. Mrs. Yagami walked over to her daughter, "Take it Hikari, it's yours."

Hikari took the sword from her mother's hand and drew it. It was indeed a reverse blade sword. All down one side of the blade were the names of all who possessed the sword before her, from the famous Kenshin Himura right down to her mother. On the side opposite the names of her ancestors the kanji "Yagami Hikari" were present. Motoko stretched out her hand, "May I?"

"Sure," Hikari said handing her the sword, "Thanks Mom,"

"Hey, it's not like you have to do anything with it, just make sure that whoever you pass it to is deserving of it."

Taichi stood up, "While were making life changing announcements Sora and I have an announcement of our own!"

"Really?" Mimi said smiling as if she already caught the hint.

"I'm pregnant!" Sora said, wrapping her arms around Taichi.

"Your Kidding?!?!" was the reply from many gathered.

"Nope," Taichi said, "she went in for a test this morning."

"So on top of all my presents and being named the new heir to the legendary reversed blade sword of Hitokiri Batousai you're making me an Aunt too," Hikari said, "Gee how thoughtful of you."

Many gathered laughed at the remark. The party continued in this fashion with much socializing. Even Shinobu and Iori, the normally quiet ones, were talking between them. Then most of the people left, Kitsune decided to sleep in Hikari's room. Everyone else other than Taichi and Takeru left. Taichi eventually went to bed and that left Hikari and Takeru on the couch, alone. "So Hikari," Takeru said, "You have a great birthday?"

"Yes," Hikari sighed.

"I have yet to give you my present," he said kissing her deeply.

Hikari pulled back, "Not here," she said, "We'll wake them."

"True, care to take a midnight stroll?"

"Oh behave Takeru," she said getting up.

  


At around 1:00 Hikari walked back into her apartment. She tiptoed into her room, thinking the coast was clear, "So, you trying to make Taichi an Uncle?"

Hikari jumped, "Ah, oh Kitsune you startled me."

"So?"

Hikari checked to make sure that no one else was in the room, "Ok, yes Takeru and I had sex, but we were careful," she said blushing furiously.

"Explain careful."

"Condom," Hikari said.

Kitsune nodded, "Good night Hikari, you still have school in the morning."

"Good night Kitsune," Hikari said as she got into bed and fell asleep.

"And so it begins," the first shadowy figure said, "The story of Yagami Hikari, Heir to the Himura Legend."   


AN: Ok, awkward, but I got through it, hope you did too. Please review and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP.

Next Chapter: Tragedy


End file.
